


Luminosity

by yeahyouresocool



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Romance, if you want it to be, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyouresocool/pseuds/yeahyouresocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was many things, but to Midna, he was a shining ray of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I've written because I have been on a huge LoZ kick lately. I hope you enjoy it!

                Link was like water. His movements were fluid in such a way that every swing of his sword looked easy and graceful. It was like watching a river flow; soft and gentle, yet very strong. Nothing got in the way of water. If there were an obstacle, it would either be eroded or washed away in time. Midna liked to relate this fact to Link. While he was placid in nature, he was determined. Nothing was going to get in between Link and his goal. She noticed this the first time that she saw him fight as a human; Stiff determination could be sensed about him, and he was confident in his movements. It might have just been a simple deku baba that he was fighting, but Midna knew in that moment that Link, like a flowing river, would be a force to be reckoned with.

                Link was like fire. When he burned, he raged, not stopping until every ounce of fuel was gone. Midna saw it in his eyes the day that Colin was taken by King Bulbin, his jaw set and his glare burning so hot that Midna couldn’t look at him for too long. The flames danced as he chased the king throughout Hyrule field, and, like a grass fire, everything in his path was incinerated. Midna knew then that Link could be dangerous, and that the blood of the Hero burned red hot in his veins. The smoke cleared when the little boy was saved, but Midna stilled remembered how Link had burned into the hero that they all needed.

                But, of all things, Link was like light. Midna saw it when he was catching golden bugs in the fields of Hyrule, the sunlight glinting off of his hair in golden hues. She saw it when he smiled at the children of Ordon, his face glowing at their reactions as he showed them how to use the hawkeye. She saw it when he grasped the Master Sword in his hand, and it shined like it knew it belonged there. But she noticed it, most of all, when she had returned to her true form.

                His soul radiated a spectral glow that touched everyone around him. She could see it now, standing in front of the Mirror of Twilight. He was a hero, _the_ hero, the one who had defeated Ganondorf, brought light back to the land, and restored the peace and serenity of Hyrule. Link was many things, but to Midna, he was a shining ray of light.

                She looked upon him now, seeing everything about him in new ways. He had been first a companion, but now he was a friend, the dearest friend that she had ever had. It was because of him that Midna decided that maybe light wasn’t so bad after all.

                But if she cared for him, she could not be selfish. It pained her, oh it did, but Link was light, and she was the darkness of Twilight. The two did not mix well, and if she truly cared, then she could not risk bringing danger to the land that her friend called home. She looked down at him, the shining, glowing hero, and knew that she could never see him again.

                The thought caused a single tear to stream down her cheek.


End file.
